


Love For Dummies

by ReinaOfTheSirens



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change According to My Mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaOfTheSirens/pseuds/ReinaOfTheSirens
Summary: Butters is the only one in his social circle who has yet to present himself to society. Worried that he'll end up alone for all eternity, his friends beckon him to visit Kenny, the Alpha with the experience of all his friends put together.





	1. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is the drill people: English is not my first language. I'm sorry if I make pitiful mistakes. I've been deep in South Park fanfiction. I'm losing my mind. I've never written Alpha/Omega, so I hope I did well. This is basically a teaser because of reasons. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!!

Typically, Butters wasn't like this, sulking behind his friends as they rambled about their mates and their biology; but today was different. The realization was inevitable; he was nineteen years old, and he still didn't even know what he was. He would have assumed he was a Beta if it weren't for the way the wolf inside him winced at the prospect of that. He was totally lost, and his friends were starting to notice the effect it had on him.

"Butters?" Kyle hesitated, noticing the way every one of his features clearly screamed that he was in distress. "What's wrong, Buddy?"

It was clear to Butters that he'd somehow summoned Momma Kyle; the Omega's concern always made him act like a mother hen or a mother bear, depending on the situation. In this case, Butters couldn't tell what was in front of him. Kyle looked as ready to hug him as he did prepared to rip someone apart. 

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm tired," Butters hung his head, wishing he had longer hair to hide behind.

"You know better than to lie to me, Butters," Kyle scolded. 

"Jesus Christ, guys! It's fucking obvious! Butters needs to get laid!" Cartman shouted, holding no regard for Butters or the passersby. 

"Shut up, Fatass! No one asked you!" Kyle raged. 

"Why don't you shut up you stupid Omega Jew!" Cartman insulted. Stan stood in the background gritting his teeth. He knew that his boiling anger would certainly hinder Cartman from causing any physical harm to Kyle, but that didn't make his soul any lighter.

"You're an Omega too, Fatass!" Kyle scoffed. No one expected Eric Cartman to be an Omega, but he was; and because of that, no one ever let him live it down. 

"I have an Alpha's spirit," Cartman defended, much to everyone's amusement. 

"Yea, sure. Why don't you tell Wendy that?" Stan teased.

"Shut up, Stan! you went out with her fir-"

"Anyway," Kyle interrupted, "if you need to find a date, Butters, you should go ask Kenny for help." He nudged. 

"Hey, you're not just gonna ignore me-"

"Yea, just go ask Kenny," Stan seconded. "I'm sure he'd be glad to help you." Butters didn't appreciate that the conversation refocused on him, but maybe they were right. If he dated a little, he could probably find out what he was; and his problems would be solved. It couldn't be that bad.

"But isn't Kenny busy?" Butters wondered. Although he wanted to discover what he was, he didn't want to be a burden to his friends in the process. 

"Kenny? Busy? Are we talking about the same person?" Kyle laughed. Butters wasn't sure what was so funny.

"He's always going to be doing one of two things," Stan chimed in. "One, watching porn. Two, hooking up. It's that simple." 

"In other words, he has plenty of time to help you out," Kyle patted Butters' back. "Plus, what's the worst that could happen? He says no?"

"I guess you're right," Butters mumbled, twidling his thumbs as his cheeks lightly dusted pink. Butters wasn't afraid of Kenny not wanting to help him; asking for help for something like this was embarrassing. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyle snorted. "We're going to Kenny's house right now! We need you out of this shit-hole of a mood ASAP!" 

Kyle snatched Butters' arm, not giving him any chance to retaliate against his decision. Butters was somewhat grateful for that; he knew that if they'd left it up to him to take initiative he would have put off meeting up with Kenny until he was eighty. 

They made their way through town, passing what used to be Kenny's house. He moved out as soon as he turned eighteen; not surprisingly, he was met with little to no resistance from his parents. He didn't live too far away though—just a couple more blocks and they'd be face-to-face with the South Park chick magnet. As soon as Kenny's house was in sight, Stan and Kyle looked at each other before simultaneously pushing Butters ahead of them.

"It's your turn to shine, Butters. Go knock," Stan encouraged, putting his thumbs up as if that would give Butters any sort of confidence.

"But I don't wanna-"

"We'll be right here in case you need us. Now, go!" Kyle reassured. 

Butters gulped, biting his lip to distract from the painful amount of humiliation racing through him. Each step he took felt like bolt running to the heart as it pounded frantically in his chest. Although he was standing mere centimeters away from the door, his mind felt distant. Why did Kenny's house feel so unreachable all of a sudden? He lifted his fist, trying to muster any amount of confidence so he could have the strength to knock. He couldn't. Butters groaned in frustration, letting his head bash against the door. He felt like such a wimp.

Suddenly the door opened, throwing Butters off his center of balance. Obviously, this would happen. Butters trembled as his nervousness flipped his stomach upside down and tied knots in his throat. However, the soothing scent of the welcoming Alpha eased weight off of his anxieties. No hostility to his intention or distaste for the situation was present in any way. 

"Hey there, Butters," Kenny grinned. It had been a while since he'd seen Butters. He still lived in his parents' house last time they sat down and talked. 

"Hey, Ken," Butters breathed, slowly relaxing muscles he never knew were tensed. 

"There there, Buddy," Kenny ruffled Butters' hair. "You okay? I could smell your anxiety from the other side of the house," he joked. 

"Really?" Butters worried.

"Yes," Kenny replied. "So are you going to come in or are you too afraid I'll bite?" He teased. He'd always been like that—laid back and flirtatious. Butters remembered the many times that he would blush because of Kenny's inappropriate remarks and mannerisms; he was a beast of his own. 

However, Kenny was kind; he was attentive. His keen cerulean eyes took note of every detail of a person, without fail. It was almost unsettling to Butters how the feeling of being under fire could come from simply having Kenny's attention focused on him, but he enjoyed the way the heat blistered the surface of his skin before Kenny's scent cooled it. 

Butters excused himself, passing through the threshold and into the lion's den. It looked so much cleaner than Kenny's old home, but it was all superficial. Garbage caked beneath the couches, dust collected behind the TV, and cobwebs swung from the empty chimney. It wasn't unpleasant; it just felt empty. He would have assumed it was abandoned if Kenny's scent wasn't lingering on everything.

"Who should I thank for your visit: Stan or Kyle?" Kenny waltzed to a couch. "Sit down."

"I came all by myself," Butters lied, not wanting to painstakingly explain how the whole situation came about. Kenny sighed.

"I can smell them outside and all over you," Kenny wriggled his nose.

"Why're you so good at smelling things?" Butters huffed. He also knew that he was a terrible liar.

"Did you ever pay attention in biology class?" Kenny chuckled. Butters shook his head as he sat on the opposite end of Kenny. "I didn't either. Anyway, what's up?" 

"I...," Butters started, trying to push back his embarrassment and form a coherent sentence. Kenny waited patiently, keeping his eyes on Butters the entire time. He could imagine where this was going. 

"I need your...help," Butters whispered, burying himself in the corner of the couch, wanting the earth to cradle him in nothingness. 

"With?" Kenny questioned, a sly smirk lightly dragging across his face.

"I need to get laid!" Butters yelled, repeating the words Cartman had screamed earlier.

"So you came to me—wise choice," Kenny stood, pulling his shirt over his head with one swift movement. This wasn't the first time Butters saw Kenny without a shirt, but it was the first time he couldn't see Kenny's ribs nearly tear out of him. It was relieving to Butters before he caught on to what was about to happen.

"W-wait, Ken," Butters waved his arms. "I-I'm asking to help me get a date b-but I don't know what I am!" 

Kenny's body froze before he could mess with the buttons of his pants, and Butters wanted to disappear somewhere. He hoped that Stan's nose was as good as Kenny's and that he'd bust in here and take him home. Butters looked up to see Kenny shaking, an unidentifiable expression carved into his face. Butters was about to say something when he flinched, Kenny's laughter startling him. 

"What's so funny?" Butters was perplexed.

"Are you serious, Butters?" Kenny asked between fits of giggles. "You don't know what you are?"

Butters shook his head, visibly hurt by Kenny's lack of empathy toward his confusion. Kenny slowly inched closer to Butters. He was moving confidently, no signs of fear or indecisiveness. Even his facial expression was coldly calculated, and it made Butters quake. Kenny lowered himself, still towering over Butters, studying every rise and fall of his chest and watching as Butters melted onto the couch. 

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Butters voice cracked and Kenny's eyes rolled. He sat back on the couch, kicking his feet up and laying his head on Butters' lap.

"You didn't square up with me just now. What does that mean?" Kenny coaxed, walking him through a process of self-evaluation.

"I...I'm not an Alpha," Butters answered.

"Good boy!" Kenny smiled, clapping lightly. "You're affected by my scent, which means you can smell me. What does that mean?"

"I'm not a Beta," Butters declared, slightly puffing out his chest.

"Mhmm, what does that mean then?" Kenny egged on. He was having fun, honestly. It was much better than the porn he was watching before he caught a whiff of Butters. He'd always been aware that Butters needed to be taken through things in baby steps, and taking it slow was never a problem for him. His parents were too guarded to try and explain this stuff to him, he supposed.

"I'm an Omega!" Butters cheered, clapping for himself. Accepting Kenny's high-five as soon as he saw his outstretched hand. Butters couldn't be happier; it was like three tons worth of worries were simultaneously thrown off his chest. He could breathe better.

"Thank you, Ken," Butters beamed, petting Kenny's head since he couldn't hug him. His hair was greasy but not disgustingly so; Butters wondered if he showered regularly. He stopped wearing jackets that covered the majority of his face a few weeks after moving out. Now that Butters actually thought about it, Kenny had changed a lot since he moved out.

"What are you thinking about, Buttercup?" Kenny asked, eyes closed. He hadn't slept well in a while; countless nights of tossing and turning steadily caught up with him, only being encouraged by Butters' gentle hands on his scalp. The only thing keeping him awake was the sudden shift in Butters smell.

"You been alright since you left home?" Butters blurted, stilling his hand, sorrowfully looking at Kenny's face and trying to read his expression; but it didn't change.

"Yes, Mom," Kenny chuckled. "Seriously Butters, how did you not know you were an Omega? You act just like Kyle."

Butters felt a jab in his pride; he thought he was special in some sort of way. Then again, Kenny had a lot more social interaction than he did; so he thought it would be natural that Kenny viewed affections differently.

"Why'd you stop?" Kenny grunted.

"Stop what?"

"Petting my hair," Kenny muttered, adjusting his head on Butters lap so that the sun no longer burned his eyelids. Butters stopped breathing for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts in an attempt to make sense out of the situation. His arm was already acting on the Alpha's indirect demand; then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"You still have to teach me how to get a date," Butters whined.

"I'll teach you everything I know after a quick nap," Kenny mumbled, basking in the scent of detergent and fabric softener coming from Butters' clean clothes. 

"But...what about Stan and Kyle? They'll be worried," Butters added.

"They can come in if they want because" Kenny yawned, "the door's unlocked."

"O-okay," Butters gave in. "Sleep well, Kenny." Butters didn't worry about his parents at all. They probably would even notice he was out of the house anyway.

Kenny hummed in response, not having the energy to talk anymore. He enjoyed the pillowy softness of Butters thighs and the care with which his fingers grazed his skin. It was nothing like the empty gestures he'd grown used to on a nightly basis; Butters actually cared for him.

Kenny would have to make sure that Butters' standards were high, for he was convinced that whoever got the privilege of bonding with Butters would be the luckiest and happiest Alpha alive.


	2. Everybody's Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? I was contemplating whether or not to continue this story, but I got a burst of inspiration, so here I am. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Excuse my dog-shit editing, none of my stuff is ever beta read.)

The familiar grogginess of morning wakefulness enveloped Butters as his eyes fluttered open. He stretched and squirmed, taken aback by an inability to move until he noticed his hand on Kenny's head. Kenny hadn't moved from his position at all during their nap; Butters hadn't even noticed when he and Kenny had fallen asleep. 

Butters looked for something to tell the time, hearing a clock ticking away in the distance; but he couldn't see it. He shuffled around carefully, trying his best to take his phone out of his pocket without disturbing the sleeping Alpha. 

"Don't move," Kenny mumbled. Butters felt his pulse quicken and gulped as if to swallow down the extra beats of his heart. Kenny hadn't meant for his message to come across so harshly, but he couldn't control the way his tone was interpreted by the Omega. He'd have to work on that. 

"Y-you're awake?" Butters asked. He didn't know how to break the ice that kept him frozen in place. Somehow the heat in his cheeks wasn't helping him—on the contrary—it made the ice thicker. 

"Nah shit," Kenny chuckled, rolling off of Butters' lap and skillfully propping himself up on his feet. He knew Omegas better than they knew themselves at this point; the drumming in Butters' chest, the blush on his face, the quivering of his lips—he recognized all of it. He could probably recite every thought going through Butters' head, but Butters had always had a reputation for being unpredictable. 

"How long were we asleep?" Butters wondered as he stretched on the couch. Kenny's eyes scanned Butters as he did so, enraptured by the smooth curve that formed as Butters arched his back; a warm smile formed on his face as Butters scrunched his nose. It was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen. 

"It looks like we slept for about an hour," Kenny answered as he glanced at the old prepaid phone that was set on the coffee table. Somehow, it felt like they had just had a full night's rest; Butters' face looked refreshed and satiated while Kenny no longer sported the dark and heavy eyebags on his face. 

Kenny put on his shirt he had discarded before he fell asleep, catching a glimpse of how Butters' eyes were glued to the floor seemingly forcing himself not to make eye contact or even look at Kenny. 

"So where will we begin with you?" Kenny mocked contemplation, jokingly studying Butters as he fidgeted on the couch. "You could use a makeover."

"A makeover?" Butters repeated, eyes brightening like he had just heard the voice of God.

"Just some changes in wardrobe; after all, I think that haircut looks sexy on you" Kenny chuckled, punctuating his statement with his signature wink.

"Aw geez, Ken. Do you really think so?" Butters raked his hand through his hair and smiled bashfully. 

"Of course," Kenny assured. He had no idea how Butters was still unclaimed; he was so clueless as to how fucking insanely adorable he was, not to mention how enticing his scent was. 'Jesus,' he thought to himself, 'it should be illegal to be this cute.'

"Where are we gonna get the clothes from though? My mom and dad buy me all my clothes, so all of my outfits look the same," Butters was starting to panic, maybe it would be the end of him and no one in the world would want to date him because he looked like he just walked out of a kid's show. Kenny smirked; he had this down.

"We'll go to the mall. That's no problem," Kenny waved off his worries with a flick of his wrist.

"I don't have money, Ken," Butters whined.

"I just paid my rent, so I've got some money to blow," Kenny swung his parka on, zipping it only to the base of his chin so Butters could still hear him clearly.

"But what if my dad doesn't like the clothes?"

"I'll be Daddy today, Buttercup," Kenny teased, "You'll be the prettiest looking maiden in all of the town when I'm done with you."

Butters wasn't sure if he was going to survive being the object of Kenny's attention for much longer; he was undoubtedly going to develop a fever from how badly he was blushing, and it was all Kenny's fault. He didn't stop making inappropriate comments and mindlessly flirting with him the entire walk to the mall. He would have thought that Kenny gets tired of harping on the same person, but he couldn't be any more wrong. Things only escalated when they made it to the mall.

"First things first," Kenny smirked, "we need to find some clothes that don't hide that voluptuous body of yours."

"Ken, I'm a boy. I don't have a 'voluptuous' body," Butters complained.

"Who said that? Tell me who it was, and I'll beat 'em up," Kenny joked, somewhat, "Just because you're a boy doesn't stop you from having a nice ass, Buttercup."

"I guess so," Butters agreed, trusting in whatever Kenny said. After all, he was the expert in this situation. If someone knew what was the look that would get him laid, it would be Kenny. 

Kenny smiled warmly, guiding Butters into the first clothing store with a soft hand on his back. It was reassuring for Butters to feel the light touch of the Alpha; he felt more protected than anxious. As long as Kenny was there, nothing would go wrong.

Until Kenny started pointing out the things he wanted Butters to wear.

"W-well Ken, I just-I don't know about this," Butters stammered as he looked at himself in the mirror. The shorts he was wearing barely covered his ass and left very little to the imagination. The crop top didn't do him any favors either, showing off his abdomen and even some pubic hair if someone were to look down hard enough. The only thing he refused to try on were the heels, much to Kenny's disappointment. 

"What you mean? You look absolutely smashing," Kenny grinned, wildly amused that Butters had actually let him see him like this.

"I look like a hooker!" Butters whined. If his face became any redder it was going to pop.

"And hookers get laid Butters, so I don't see why you're complaining," Kenny made sure that his sarcasm was perceivable by the Omega, sending nothing but lighthearted and playful vibes his way. Butters wasn't sure what he would do if Kenny was genuinely serious about this.

"Here are some clothes that I actually think would look great and still make you look like the Butters we all know and love—just more... presentable," Kenny grinned as he placed a pile of clothes in the chair of the fitting room. 

Butters took his time trying on everything, picking two tops, two bottoms, and a pair of shoes; his choice wasn't so much based on the style of the clothes but rather the price—not wanting to bust Kenny's wallet since Kenny needed the money more than Butters wanted a mate. He really liked one outfit in particular: a cropped hoodie that gave of the illusion of a smaller waist and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his bottom half comfortably. He smiled as he opened the door, excitedly anticipating Kenny's reaction.

"I think I look really cute in this one, Ken," Butters gave a quick twirl, basking in the short burst of confidence that was giving him life.

"I'm still trying to figure out where such a handsome man come from" Kenny put his hands on his cheeks in mock surprise. He was more than proud of his handy work; Butters looked damn-near edible in those pants. Most of all, he looked happy; he smelled happy. A light, sweet atmosphere enveloping them both like an early spring day or a crisp fall night. 

"We'll take these?" Butters begged, eyes wide and hopeful. 

"Of course we will, did you have to ask?" Kenny shook his head, chuckling. Butters was too cute for his own good. 

Butters hopped with joy and slammed the door shut to change back into his own clothes. He was absolutely giddy with excitement, nearly skipping down the halls. It was so innocent and pure; it made Kenny laugh. 

They stop by the food court, much to Butters' dismay; Kenny had already done enough for him by buying him clothes, which would have to stay at Kenny's house so he didn't possibly get grounded, but Kenny insisted that Butters could probably pay for their food next time. That seemed to comfort Butters a bit. 

"Clothes are just half the battle, Butters," Kenny spoke with a mouth full of Chinese food. Kenny ate like a savage, but the act didn't disgust Butters more than it made him worry.

"Well, what do I do now?" Butters wondered. As if they had been summoned, a pack of Omega girls sat two tables over. Kenny rolled his eyes and took the last bite of his food, seeing an opportunity to give Butters a visual.

"Just watch," Kenny whispered as he rose from his chair, striding toward the group of girls and welcoming himself to the empty chair. Initially, the girls were taken aback; but as soon as Kenny sparked a conversation, the girls warmed up to his presence. They'd bitten into the hook; Kenny had them. 

Butters did as Kenny asked, watched as Kenny enraptured every single one of them simultaneously. However, Butters was also listening; and he regretted it. There was something about the way Kenny spoke that was like an adrenaline shot to Butters' heart, and his body had no idea how to respond. His words like a cage designed to restrain the need for another human being, but they were hollow.

It was cruel. The sweet nothings that throbbed in his ears were spoken with the same ease as the orders for what meal he wanted. Even so, Butters heart thrashed in his chest; his legs yearned to crawl at the table with the girls and sit there to swim in the blue of Kenny's eyes as he reduced to nothing by the slow burn of his voice.

Butters did realize when he'd started to cry or why; but once he did, he scurried to the restrooms not noticing how Kenny's gaze followed him. He took the clothes with him, changing in the stall so that maybe he could find an Alpha. After all, that's what they were for. After he contemplated himself in the mirror, he washed his face with a little water in an attempt to smear away the trail of tears that stained his face. He didn't move from his spot in front of the sink when he heard the door open; it wasn't Kenny though, that was for sure. 

"What's a poor little Omega doing in here all by himself," a low growl tore Butters' eyes away from the mirror. A textbook Alpha stalked next to Butters: tall, buff, voice raspy and deep, oozing with testosterone and possibly steroids. 

"I-I just used the restroom, sir. That's what restrooms are for," Butters stuttered. This was the least desirable position to be in; his knees buckled underneath him.

"All alone?"

"I-I don't need an Alpha to pee for me," Butters tried with every fiber in him not to panic; but as the Alpha came closer, his anxiety rose.

"I guess you're right," the Alpha mocked, pulling out a card from his back pocket, "how about you give me a call, and you'll never have to be alone again?" The Alpha didn't wait for Butters to respond as he left the restroom. Kenny entering immediately after.

"Butters, are you okay? You were taking forever," Kenny questioned, clearly concerned. More importantly, he wanted to know whether he was going to have to kill the guys that just left.

"Yea, I-I think I'm fine," Butters murmured. In reality, he had no idea.

Butters stood there, paralyzed in equal parts fear and disbelief. Did that dude just hit on him? He sounded more like he wanted to eat Butters alive rather than date him. Then again, Butters doubted that the Alpha wanted to date him; he knew that much. 

"Now look here, Butters. If I have to cold-bloodedly murder someone, I will. Say the words and I'll kill him," Kenny warned with a playful tinge to his voice as to not completely alarm Butters since he knew that the blond would rather make friends than endorse homicide. 

Butters giggled, relieved that Kenny was there to lighten him up despite his heart still being sore from aching over him. He had been through much worse when he was a kid. He laughed even more at the random memories that flooded into him, helping him to relax as laid his head on Kenny's chest.

"You remember when we were kids and you dressed like a princess?" Butters asked through bits of laughter.

"Of course, I do. I looked hot as hell in that dress," Kenny bragged, though he didn't know why Butters was bringing this up. 

"Yea, you did," Butters mindlessly agreed as he pulled away, giving Kenny a small grin. 

"What's that?" Kenny asked as he snatched the card that Butters was still holding.

"That's... that's my first number, I guess. The guy that left gave it to me," Butters explained. 

"In that case, you don't need it," Kenny deadpanned as he crumpled the card and threw it in the trash. Butters would have complained if he cared at all for the guy, but he didn't. He was scary. He sounded like a predator ready to stalk and devour him; he was nowhere as sweet and kind as Kenny.

They decided to call it a day and go to Kenny's house. The way back home was much like the way to the mall except this time Kenny could see the number of eyes that followed Butters' movements, and it pissed him off. 

"We're here," Butters chimed, waiting for Kenny to open the door. Butters phone sounded in his pocket as Kenny shuffled his keys. Holding the door open, Kenny invited him in. Butters shook his head.

"My parents just texted me. They want me to home in ten minutes or else I'm grounded," Butters whimpered, disappointed that he couldn't stay with Kenny for a little while longer. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Kenny ruffled Butters hair, assuring him that everything was okay.

"Yea! Tomorrow," Butters repeated ecstatically, "thank you, Ken!" Butters gave him a quick hug before jogging away. 

It was torturous. The way that Butters swayed his hips as he ran like a forbidden fruit just waiting to fall into his hands, but it was not his to take. The bright smiles, that seemed to have Kenny's name written all over them, making Kenny wish that Butters could never see what he was capable of doing.

"Goddammit," Kenny groaned to himself as he shut the door and headed to his room, "go figure."

"I'm still in love with Butters Stotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys! Have a nice one!


	3. Selectively Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have to add masturbation to the tags now. This was kinda hard considering that my English is mediocre and I've never really written smut in my life. But who's ready for Kenny masturbating?!   
> Also, there's kinda a trigger warning for a specific self-destructive moment. It's not really graphic, just punching stuff.  
> But, on a real note, I did this in honor of my best friend in the universe whose birthday is today (even though she doesn't read any of my stuff). Send her good vibes you guys; she really keeps me going. She also keeps nagging me about continuing my stories, so she's a lot of the reason I don't abandon works. :)

Kenny had always been good with women, knew exactly what to do to get them writhing in their seats. He knew how much his scent made his partners tremble; his voice was usually enough to have an Omega biting his or her lip in anticipation. 

But the thing he wasn't good at was Butters. Ever since they were in middle school, Kenny had an awkward attraction to the other blond. He was different from anyone in South Park, and it drove him crazy. Butters was a friend, a precious one at that; Butters was just so bubbly and innocent that it nearly pained him to even talk to Butters. He wasn't some random chick Kenny met at a club or a horny Omega on the internet. He didn't want to just fuck Butters and leave it at that; he wouldn't want the Omega to be gone by sunrise. 

Romance. That's what fucked up Kenny. That was also why he'd decided to leave Butters alone after they'd graduated high school. He wasn't cut out for the whole romance thing, and Butters deserved it all. He should be with an Alpha that brought him flowers and swept him off his feet—an Alpha that could take him away from his house and offer him the world—an Alpha that would worship every last inch of him. And the thought of that Alpha made him grit his teeth.

He hated his friends right now. They knew. They knew EVERYTHING, and they still sent Butters over to him to help him find a date. He was doing fine jacking off in the shower and distracting himself with other Omegas; that was the whole reason he was so confident that he could do this from the start. He was only human after all, prolonged exposure to the object of his desires was starting to break years worth of his resolve.

It had been a little over two weeks since Butters appeared at his door all anxious and confused. Seventeen days of nothing but dedication to getting Butters a date, nothing but dangerous proximity; and Butters was blissfully unaware of it.

Kenny had to get this pent-up frustration out somehow, so he did the one thing he did best— masturbate. There was no need for porn or even pictures either at this point, not when the smell of unadulterated Omega was tucked in every crack and crevice of his house, not when the feeling of delicate fingers ghosted through the locks of his hair, and most certainly not when the delectable image of Butters' ass in booty shorts lit every one of his neurons. 

A wet patch formed in Kenny's briefs where his dick was already leaking. He snarled as he palmed himself through the fabric, allowing himself to instinctually grind against his hand. Kenny closed his eyes, imagining a shy and pure Butters biting his lip as he tentatively reached to stroke Kenny's cock; and Kenny mirrored the image, hissing if only to get a taste of the Omega on the tip of his tongue. 

He could feel it—a trembling Butters, whining ever so perfectly as he laid butterfly kisses over the expanse of his chest, trying to cover his strikingly sexy expression as he moaned while Kenny sucked his pert nipples. Kenny would note every hitch of Butters' breath, remember the shifts in his scent, and savor the taste of his slick. Without even noticing, Kenny's quickened his strokes and tightened his jaw. He could see the end, and he saw it in the form of the pristine skin on Butters' shoulder. His muscles locked in place as he strengthened his grip around the knot that formed at the base of his member, and he snarled as he came all over his sheets. 

"Fuck," Kenny groaned, rolling over to avoid laying over his own cum. There was no satisfaction after his release; that couldn't be right. Kenny was aware that his body would be heavy, but what he didn't expect was to feel awfully empty. 

He snatched his phone from the nightstand and shot Stan a quick text telling him that he was heading over. He didn't even bother to change out of his sleepwear; everyone in town knew who he was anyway, and he wasn't in the mood to swoon anyone. He felt a little guilty for not telling Butters he was going to leave, but this shouldn't take long. He needed to talk to someone, as odd as that notion sounded to him and possibly everyone who knew him. After all, he was the king of internalizing his problems.

Kenny banged on the door, not even worried about whether Stan's sister was home or not. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude, chill out," Stan yelled as he raced down the stairs. "Let's go upstairs. Kyle's up there," he ordered once he opened the door and let Kenny in. 

Kyle was sitting on Stan's bed with his arms crossed expectantly. The room reeked of the bonded pair; the individual scents would have been indistinguishable if Kenny hadn't known them the entirety of his life. Stan nonchalantly plopped himself on his bed beside Kyle; Kenny got the feeling he was intruding, but that was how it had always been with Stan and Kyle. Kenny was always the third-wheel no matter what time of day it was. 

Kenny took a deep breath, trying to find an appropriate way to word his emotions without going on a tangent so he could get this over with. 

"I don't think I can do this, guys," Kenny announced like it was an earth-shattering statement. Stan and Kyle traded glances.

"Okay," they both shrugged. Stan rested his head on Kyle's shoulder and Kyle rested his cheek in Stan's hair.

"What? Okay? That's it?" Kenny blurted in disbelief. At this rate, he would be more frustrated than before. 

"Look, Kenny, we can't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Kyle started.

"Yea, dude. If you can't do it, just tell Butters and go back to jacking off all day until some nobody asks you for sex," Stan continued, picking dirt from under his fingernails. 

Stan's words hit Kenny like a brick. He didn't want to stop hanging out with Butters, even if he was doing it to find him a possible mate. Even so, why would Stan and Kyle suggest Butters come to him in the first place? 

"Were you guys doing this on purpose? Sending Butters?" Kenny muttered, biting the inside of his lip and sternly fixing his eyes on Kyle.

"It wasn't, believe it or not," Kyle responded firmly, climbing off the bed to stand face-to-face with Kenny. With Stan there, Kyle didn't cower so easier—not like he ever did before. "We were worried about Butters. Did you honestly think that it was just recently that he started moping around and acting like Stan when he went through his goth phase?" 

No one spoke, so a moment of heavy silence made the room dense. Kenny had no idea that Butters had been moping around, none of his friends had told him about it. Then again, Kenny had made it a point to stay as far away from him as possible so he could get over his feelings and let Butters find a suitable mate. 

"He really missed you, you know," Stan added. "For a solid month, he'd come crying to Kyle about how you hated him. To be honest, I was starting to think you did hate him, dude."

"You know I could never hate Butters," Kenny rolled his eyes, hoping that Stan was just exaggerating. His heart twisted in his chest at the thought of Butters crying, especially over him. 

"Well, did Butters know that?" Kyle countered, crossing his arms over his chest again, and Kenny tensed. "I swear, you're so dense sometimes. I don't know how in hell you manage to get laid so often with a skull as thick as yours."

"You're thinking about the wrong head, Ky," Stan chuckled as Kyle huffed. 

"How am I fucking dense?" Kenny threw his hands in the air, giving up any hope of talking his issues out.

"I swear to fucking God, Kenny!" Kyle threw his head back, screaming at the ceiling before glaring at Kenny. "Tell me mister 'Omega expert', what does an Omega suddenly getting depressed over a certain Alpha's absence sound like to you?" Kyle challenged. "What does a usually confident Alpha getting all worried and flustered sound like to you?!" Kyle hollered even louder with each passing second.

Kyle was seething like he was going to explode, but Stan let him—that was bad. Kyle didn't even let him process all the information he had been fed before erupting.

"You're fucking lucky that Butters hasn't presented yet or you would have fucking killed him a long time ago!" Kyle raged. Kenny opened his mouth but Kyle smacked his hand over Kenny's mouth before he could say a word. "You obviously don't know the pain of having your mate be with someone else, so I suggest you keep your two cents because you're treading on some mighty thin ice here."

"This makes it sound like you did this on purpose," Kenny mumbled under his breath, but not silent enough.

"You know what, Kenny?! I fucking wish I had! It was about time you took some fucking responsibility for your actions, asshole!" Kyle's voice was tearing his throat, but this subject was too close to home.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Did you fucking think Butters' Omega would want to present itself if it was convinced that it was going to be rejected?" Kyle asked bitterly. "I knew you were slow, but I really didn't think you were this fucking stupid, Kenny McCormick."

Kenny stood motionless as Kyle returned to his place beside Stan. Kyle nuzzled into his mate's chest Stan stroked his curl and gave Kenny an awkward smile.

"I think you should probably go home now, dude," Stan advised. "Butters is probably waiting for you." 

Kenny simply waved goodbye and left the house. Just as he'd thought, it hadn't taken long. He went over the conversation again and again on his way home. Butters had been sad because of him. He could have killed him. He hadn't presented because of him. Kenny punched a tree as he passed it by; splinters littered his knuckles, but he punched the tree again until his hand bled. He was enraged by his own ignorance. Butters really didn't deserve someone like him. 

Kenny opened his door; and for a second, he thought he was walking into the wrong house. The floor looked so clean he could eat on it, and the smell of food wafted into his nose; there was not a speck of dust to be seen. However, there was an undeniable scent that beckoned Kenny to come inside: the scent of an elated Butters. As he walked in, Kenny stared in awe at the most domestic scene he'd ever witnessed. Butters was in a light blue apron, singing to himself as he flipped a pancake that was in the frying pan. Kenny sighed, heavy with many emotions he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with.

Upon hearing Kenny sigh, Butters' head snapped up. The bright smile on Butters' face made Kenny's chest hurt. How had he not seen this before? How could he have skimmed through all the blatant of Butters' attraction? God, Kenny felt like such an idiot.

Kenny smiled somewhat timidly as he walked over to Butters. He sneaked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Butters' waist, pressing himself against Butters' back. Had Butters always been this warm? He nuzzled his face against Butters' shoulder, inhaling Butters' scent deep within his lungs and listening to the hammer of Butters' heart as he pressed closer.

"Oh my God," Butters gasped, dropping the frying pan and turning off the stove. "Ken, what happened to your hand?" Butters asked, panicked. He latched on to Kenny's injured hand and dragged him to the sink. Kenny groaned but made no effort to stop him; Butters had gone full Omega, and he was going to care for the Alpha whether Kenny wanted to or not, but Kenny didn't mind. 

Butters gently washed his hand; he was ever so careful as to not hurt the Alpha that Kenny's heart swelled. There was no more stopping the surge of romantic feeling that streamed into Kenny, especially now that Kyle's words were fresh in his mind. Because if they were true, that meant that Butters was his and his alone.

By the time Kenny came back to reality, both boys were sitting in the living room; and Butters was trying his best to take out as many splinters as he could with the sharp end of a safety pin. There was only one left, so Butters smiled as he brought Kenny's hand close to his face to have a better view of the area he would be poking. How could Butters still be so cute with a sharp object in his hand? Butters relaxed a little once the last splinter had been removed successfully. He yawned before slumping over beside Kenny. 

"Let's go take a nap," Kenny suggested, rising from the couch and extending his hand to Butters.

"Go? Where?" Butters tilted his head innocently, obviously taken aback.

"My room, of course," Kenny chuckled, snatched Butters' hesitant hand and leading him to his room. Suddenly, Kenny remembered what still lingered on his sheets. "Wait here for just a second," Kenny ordered once they were outside his bedroom. He quickly stripped the sheets off the mattress and laid a random blanket out on the bed. "You can come in now."

Butters tread lightly across the carpet floor, almost like he was testing the Alpha in case he changed his mind. Kenny ruffled Butters' hair, assuring the Omega that he was welcomed here. Butters glanced over at Kenny, unsure of what to do. Kenny climbed into the corner of the bed, sitting with his back against the wall and the headboard, opening his arms in invitation. 

"I promise I won't bite," Kenny smiled warmly; and Butters' face flushed red as he carefully situated himself in the space between Kenny's legs. Kenny threw the blanket on top of Butters and pet his hair affectionately. It relieved him to feel how Butters' worries disappeared after a few seconds. "Remind me to tell you something when we wake up, okay?" Kenny whispered in Butters' ear, and Butters nodded groggily before nestling his face in the folds of Kenny's loose shirt.

And for just a second, before Kenny fell asleep, he could have sworn that he heard Butters purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all have a wonderful day! Don't forget to leave me some feedback; I'd love to hear from you!!!


	4. The Alpha's Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who hasn't died yet? THIS WOMAN!!! I swear I haven't forgotten about this fic. I've been super busy with life in general. Good news is, I'm on break now so I have some time to write at my leisure.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for this chapter being a little shitty... I wrote this at 3 in the morning, and I'm too lazy to edit it. Also, I suck at writing smutty stuff... so... yea... ENJOY!!!

Kenny's chest rumbled under Butters' cheek; his arms hung loosely around the Omega's frame but never quite left him. The blanket that once covered them had pooled at their ankles, no longer serving its intended purpose; despite that, Butters could not remember a time in his life where he felt this warm. 

He slightly lifted his face in an attempt to admire Kenny from more of a distance, but he found himself pouting when all he could see was the bottom of the Alpha's chin. He stretched out his neck, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Kenny with the least amount of movement. It was no use. He bit his lip, forcing himself to calm his heavy breathing as his legs slowly yet gracelessly moved to straddle Kenny's lap. 

He couldn't resist the goofy smile that took over his features when he caught sight of his sleeping friend, drool running down his chin like he was a child. Entranced by just how vulnerable Kenny looked, Butters allowed his hand to act on its own accord and clean the string of saliva off of the other's face. Kenny's chapped lips were surprisingly soft on the pad of Butters' thumb; the feeling sent a thrill through his veins.

Butters' heartbeat paced anxiously within his throat, and he did his best to gulp it down. Shaking breaths fell from his quivering mouth; a dull heat warming his body and urging him forward. Pressing his hand against Kenny's chest, Butters had no clue whose pulse was beating under his palm; but that didn't matter. The closer he got to Kenny's face, the heavier the fog around his reason. Butters' could hear the surge of an unknown feeling buzzing in his ears like white noise.

The warmth of Kenny's breath prickled his skin, and Butters' limbs were starting to tremble. He leaned his head back, thinking that maybe with just a little more space between them the prickling would stop. As soon as Kenny exhaled softly onto Butters' neck, Butters quaked and an unfamiliar wetness seeped into his briefs—only then had he realized the mistake he'd made baring his neck like that. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Butters forced himself to bury his face in Kenny's chest. He fought against the whispers in the dark corners of his mind that encouraged him to nuzzle Kenny's scent gland. Butters' lungs had never craved Kenny's scent as they did now. 

The gentle rumbling of the sleeping Alpha was suddenly too much for the sensitive Omega. Butters no longer held back the shivers that overtook him. Everything was too hot and too much. Too much yet not enough. He whimpered, trying to hug himself before realizing that the grazing of his skin against his clothes would pain him.

Butters went limp and sank into the Alpha, hopelessly whining and silently begging Kenny to wake up—explain to him what was going on—tell him what to do to make it go away. He wanted Kenny to hold him and put out the raging flames under his skin. He was terrified and anxious, tears stained his cheeks as they seared their way down his face. 

Kenny's eyes shot open. The haze of sleep dispersing like soap in oil. His lungs singing with the sweet scent of Omega—a scent that was more familiar to him than that of home. A growl ripped through his throat. His arms twitching with the desire to comfort and to please. The only thing stopping him was the sour smell that lurked behind the one of heat and the thought that the Omega in distress was Butters.

"Butters," Kenny breathed, regretting the fact he did so. The pheromones in the air were so thick they coated his tongue with syrupy want. He was swimming in the scent of Butters, head spinning as pheromones of his own began to mingle with those of the Omega, and the idea of Butters smelling like him was dominating his headspace. He gulped to keep himself from drooling, eyeing around the room in hopes of finding something to drown out the scent and help him think straight. 

"...-ease," Butters whispered into Kenny's chest.

"Butters," Kenny sighed, "baby, I can't hear you like that." He gently cupped the sides of Butters' head and raising it so he could bask in Butters' soft blue eyes, pupils were blown exclusively for him. It gave Kenny a sense of pride; he felt humbled yet unworthy of such a precious gift that Butters was presenting to him.

Butters shivered in Kenny's hands, his rosy cheeks blooming under the Alpha's palms. An urgency simmered in his belly, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Somewhere in Kenny's deep blue eyes, the Omega found a temporary purchase. They were so warm despite their cold color; and they looked into him so tenderly that, had he not been aching all over, he would have thought he never woke up from his nap. 

For what felt like an eternity, none of them spoke. There was something sacred about the lack of sound; a whirlwind of different emotions that neither could express laced together in each breath they shared. A single entity forming as their pulse marched to the same hammering pace. 

"Alpha," Butters softly exhaled, as if speaking any louder would scare Kenny away. But with the disruption of silence also came a ripple in Kenny's patience. 

Satisfied with smelling the absence of terror and anxiety, Kenny closed the remaining distance between them; he cherished the little whines he swallowed from Butters lips and let his muscles remember the increasing weight of the Omega nearly laying above him. Kenny was no stranger to sloppy, desperate kisses, but he'd never been so aroused by the promise of more lips and tongue. This was Butters—the steaming hot and pliant body his hands were caressing was that of the sweetest Omega he'd ever had the privilege of knowing.

As hands lightly grazed up his back, Butters' hips jolted. His weeping erection rubbing against the strained one in Kenny's pants. Butters' arms hooked around Kenny's neck looking for anything to sustain him. 

"Omega," Kenny purred, giving an experimental thrust to hear Butters moan beautifully into his ear, "what do you want me to do?"

"I-it hurts," Butters stuttered, "It hurts so bad."

"Tell your Alpha what's hurting you," Kenny crooned, running one of his hands through Butters' hair, "and he'll make it stop."

"Ken, I-," Butters ground Kenny's erection against his ass, shooting his head back in sheer pleasure, "I need it so bad, Ken. It hurts."

"What do you need, Buttercup?" Kenny teased, mouthing along Butters' chin and committing every hitch of his breath to memory. "I'll give you anything. Everything, Butters."

"Everything," Butters panted, lifted his neck. "I-I need everything." 

Kenny didn't know whether Butters knew what he was saying, but the one thing he did know was that he would never forgive himself if he gave this up. He placed open-mouth kisses along the side of his neck, lapping on Butters' scent gland—worshipping it for the way it made Butters thrash in want. Kenny had enough of the fabric separating them, tearing off his own to reveal himself to Butters in his naked glory.

Butters drooled at the sight of him, his eyes instinctually zeroing in on Kenny's package. He gulped. 

Kenny was more careful with Butters' clothing, yanking them off of the Omega before haphazardly throwing them in random directions. Kenny's fingers lightly traced over Butters' bare skin. He mapped out the slopes of his ribs, counted the bones of his spine, and noted the twitch of his belly.

He was gorgeous—immaculate if anyone were to ask him. Any Alpha would die for such an Omega, including Kenny. His plush figure was pushing him toward feral. Those thick, milky thighs with that fat, round ass—his eyes were rolling to the back of his head when he saw the slick shining on them. He couldn't resist leaning down to have a taste.

"Beautiful Omega," Kenny spoke into Butters' inner thigh, "so wet and pretty for me."

Butters was beyond the use of words, his brain a mass of nothing but lust and deep-seated longing. His body writhed against the naked mattress, wanting nothing more than Kenny's touch through the entire expanse of his body. Right as Kenny as about to reach his quivering entrance, he stopped.

Butters was ready to sob until he saw the expression on Kenny's face. It was an emotion he'd never seen on him before; and honestly, he wanted it to go away to never see it again. Anxiety. Hurt. Doubt. All things Butters had never directly affiliated with an Alpha, especially one as confident as Kenny.

"Butters... Omega," Kenny rasped, digging his fingers into Butter' hips as if they would suddenly be ripped away from him. He looked up at Butters to meet his eyes again before he continued, "I need you to promise me something. Can you do that for me?"

Butters was taken aback, confused, worried, and frustrated because of where things were going. He was impatient. The fire was roaring, consuming him inside-out; yet Kenny, the only person who could possibly satiate the flames, was staring at him with that expression. Had he done something wrong? Maybe Kenny had changed his mind, or he hadn't met the standards of Kenny's previous flings and he felt guilty for riling him up like this. Butters nodded.

"Promise me that...," Kenny tried to swallow a knot in his throat, "promise me you won't regret this when we wake up tomorrow."

Butters laid puzzled on the bed, unsure of whether he'd heard Kenny correctly. Regret this? Did Kenny regret this? Butters didn't know what to respond or how to. 'I promise' would have been the easiest answer to give; however, Butters was absorbed in asking himself why Kenny would ask something like that. Now, of all times.

"Will you?" ends up being the only answer Butters can croak without tears threatening to spill.

"I-" Kenny started, biting his lip and looked away in an attempt to hide how bad his voice was shaking.

A single year had streamed down the contours of his face. He was convincing himself that Kenny was too much for a person like him to have. Kenny wouldn't want to mate and claim someone like Butters.

"I've never felt like this before," Kenny's voice faltered again. He shook his head, clenching his jaw. He gazed back at Butters, eyes red with tears of his own. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you hated this. I...I don't think I could ever sleep at night again if I hurt you."

"Promise you won't regret being with me tomorrow, " Butters repeated, crawling over to Kenny despite how weak his body felt. He needed to hear Kenny say the words as much as he needed him to claim him.

Kenny refused to speak; so many promises he wanted to dedicate to Butter threatened to burst out of his chest all at once. Too many new experiences came with a warning that, by letting them see the light of day, they would make him more emotional than he already was.

"Silly little Omega," Kenny smiled sadly, leaning his forehead against Butters'. Working up the courage in spite of the sharp pain in his chest, Kenny admitted, "I couldn't regret holding you like this even if I tried." He punctuated the statement by adoringly running his dull nails along the velvety skin of his waist.

With that, Butters was content—overjoyed. He tackled Kenny in an embrace, nearly knocking him off the bed.

"Me neither, Ken," Butters whispered, grinning from ear to ear even though his core was scalding hot and blistering him, "I couldn't regret being your Omega even if my dad grounded me for life."

Kenny sighed in relief, his heart still throbbing as much as his erection with feelings he'd have to learn to identify to himself and to Butters. He shared a smirk with the smiling Omega, choosing to save some of his sappy emotions for when Butters was more actively aware—even if it was just to see his sweet, innocent face tint red just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear from you all!!!  
> (Someone promised me a cookie recipe, so I'll be waiting. I need the pick-me-up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me your feedback to see how I'm doing!!!


End file.
